The perks of not knowing the modern world
by AlwaysAFanWarrior
Summary: Piper has feelings for Reyna and Annabeth, but doesn't know how to tell them. When Leo teases Hazel about not knowing about Disney land, the Argo II crew decide to go to the theme park except Piper, Reyna, and Annabeth. With everyone gone, will Piper finally reveal the truth? Lemon! Rated M for a reason! One shot!


**A/N: Hey everyone! this is my first lemon story so easy on the reviews. The characters all belong to the amazing author Rick Riordan but this plot belongs to me. So enjoy the story!**

**Warnings: Fem!slash, girl-on-girl, threesome, oral, fingering, first time, blush!kink, lemon.**

-_The perks of not knowing the modern world-_

It was a cold and chilly day on the Argo II and Piper Mclean hated it. The air felt too fresh and frozen for her liking. The sun was covered by the massive clouds that were glaring down on down on the decks of the massive, man built ship. She walked along the railing of the ship and looked over the side, she could not see the ground from this high up, but only the grey storm clouds that floated among, below, and on top of the ship. The grey of the clouds reminded her of the grey color of Annabeth's stormy eyes, and her mind wondered. She could just imagine the swaying yet fit curves of her body, her golden skin color, and those eyes. Those stern, yet soft grey eyes. Piper shook her head. She had a boyfriend, and not just any boyfriend, but the son of Jupiter. Why was she feeling a sudden attraction to the daughter of Athena?

Piper walked along the decks until she could no longer feel the tips of her fingers. She pulled her snow jacket tightly around her body and made her way below the deck.

Down below, she was greeted by the rest of the crew of the Argo II. Leo was teasing Hazel about not knowing what Disney land was, and Frank stick his nose into the conversation and telling Leo to knock it off. Leo shrug and turned to start teasing Nico about not knowing what Disney land was. Percy was sprawled along one of the couches they had on this ship, fast asleep. Annabeth was hunched over a book with a death grip on it, she was obviously oblivious to the rest of the world, to absorbed in her fantasy worlds. It made Piper smile to herself. Jason and Reyna sat talking to each other on one of the couches and jealousy flared up in the native American's eye. But after a few seconds, she realized the jealousy wasn't aimed towards Reyna, it was aimed towards Jason. Piper didn't realize why she was feeling these sudden attractions to the girls of the Argo II. But when she looked at Hazel, she just saw her best friend, not someone she could ever love in that way.

Piper rubbed her temples and went to sit next to Annabeth, not disrupting the blonde from her read, but looking at her, memorizing every detail of the blonde. She didn't realize Annabeth had stopped reading and was now studying the daughter of Aphrodite.

"You uh...Looking for something Piper?", the blonde asked with raised eyebrows.

"I uh..I was uh...J-just going to ask what you we're reading is all." Piper stuttered out.

"Oh!" Annabeth's eyes lit up, no one on the Argo ever had a fascination with reading- or even cared about it for that matter.

"I was just reading _The Maze Runner_ by James Dashner, its so good! its about this kid named Thomas and..." Annabeth rambled on about how they had to find a way out of the giant maze, and the way Annabeth's eyes sparkled as she went into complete detail about the story made Pipers heart flutter.

Reyna on the other hand watched the two girls ramble on about the books and saw the way Piper was staring at Annabeth, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. So she decided to take matters into her own hands, it was, after all, what she had been taught to do.

Reyna sat down next to Piper, across the wooden table from Annabeth, and smiled sweetly. You know, as sweet as a jealous daughter-of-war could smile.

"I heard you two talking about this amazing book, and Jason over there, quite frankly, is getting a tad boring. Why don't you fill me in?" Reyna inquired.

Piper's heart practically leaped out of her chest when Reyna left Jason's side to come sit next to her. Piper tried to tone down the blush that was slowly creeping onto her face, but in the presents of a smiling daughter of Athena and a curious daughter of Bellona, it was quite hard.

Annabeth went on explaining the book to the two beautiful girls sitting in front of her. Annabeth would never openly admit it, but she was losing feelings for Percy and gaining feelings for the daughters of war and love. She still loved Percy, but more like a brother or a best friend, not like a lover. She felt incredibly guilty for these feelings considering Percy gave up immortality and the chance to be a god, for her. One day she would do something about these feelings but she decided, today was not that day.

Percy snored loudly and rolled over, which ended up in him rolling off the couch and landing, face first, onto the floor with a groan. Jason stifled a chuckle while Leo burst out laughing, Frank rolling his eyes, and Nico managing a small smile. Hazel was now curious about this Disney land, after all the teasing from Leo, she learned it was a theme park and the rides were based off old and new Disney movies. Nico was also the slightest bit curious, not that he would admit it, but he was.

"Hey guys, do you think one day we can go to Disney land?" Inquired Hazel curiously.

"Why don't we go now? Nico could shadow travel us right into the park and we wouldn't even have to pay! And i'm sick of this cold weather, the super-sized mcshizzle man don't do cold." Said Leo with a slight shiver, even under the deck was just the slightest bit chilly.

"I don't see a problem. You in Perce?" Jason asked, gently nudging Percy from where he was lying on the floor.

"Considering I just face-planted on the floor, I think a trip to Disney land is in order. I've never been there to tell you the truth, and I've always wanted to go." said Percy and got up to stretch.

"Well if Hazel's going, I guess I'm going too." Said Frank and he started to get up.

When Reyna overhead the boy's and Hazel's plan to go to the theme park, it gave her the perfect opportunity to confront Piper and confess her feelings to her. But after studying Annabeth and her facial expression when she was talking to her and Piper, she knew somewhere hidden deep down, buried under the fear of rejection and hatred, there was feelings for them both and that made Reyna smile to herself and her heart flutter. Reyna question herself if she had feelings for the daughter of Athena?

"So are you girls in?" Jason suddenly asked the group of three sitting at the wooden table.

Reyna gently shook her head.

Piper gave a soft smile and politely said "No thanks."

Annabeth bit her lip and fumbled with her fingers, gently mumbling out, "No, I get sick on rides." It was a lie, but since the other girls said no, she decided they could spend time together, just the three of them, and that sounded pretty damn good to her.

Jason gave a nod and turned back to the rest of the crew who were going on the adventure to the theme park. Percy walked over and gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek and said he'd be back soon and bring back gifts for all of them. Piper and Reyna both didn't realize they were both growling under their breath when Percy's lips touched Annabeth's cheek. The group heading out all formed a circle around Nico and held hands for the bumpy ride that was to come. And with a whirl of black, shimmering smoke, they were gone. It was just the three girls and coach but he was snoring away in his cabin, not likely to wake up anytime soon.

After a while of awkward silence that was eating Piper up, she broke the silence with a start, "I don't know why b-but I really like you two, like _really like_ you twp. A-and I don't know why, it just your eyes, and smile, and personality, and-and everything in between! I mean of course I like Jason, but just as a friend and I can't take it anymore!" Piper said quickly hoping they wouldn't comprehend a word she said. Piper hid her face in the sleeves of her jacket to avoid making eye contact with the two girls.

Reyna couldn't believe what she just heard spill from the daughter of Aphrodite's lips, she liked Reyna and Annabeth? both of them? could this get anymore perfect? Reyna was quick with her movement and gently lifted Piper's face from her jacket sleeves, and gave a soft, genuine smile. "Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed or ashamed about these feelings for us Piper." Reyna said softer than she ever thought she could. She was a strict person but when it came to the Greeks, she could be surprisingly gentle and sweet.

Annabeth quickly rushed to the other side of the table and all but through herself into the Native American's arms. She got down on her knees and looked up at both Piper and Reyna, she gently took one of Pipers hands and held it in her own. "Pipes, I-I never knew you had these feelings for us. To tell you the truth...I uh, I have feelings for you both also." Annabeth said, and it felt good to say, to admit it to the two of them, and to herself, she liked these girls, maybe even loved them.

Piper could feel her heart beating a million miles an hour, Annabeth liked her _back?_ Reyna wasn't disgusted with her? Was she dreaming?

Reyna also felt like she needed to admit her feelings, considering the two girls she liked just admitted theirs. "I like you both. Both of you. I've never met anyone more fascinating and beautiful as the two of you, I never told you because I didn't want to know the truth. I didn't want to be rejected. And that was wrong of me. I should have told you two when I first came to term with my feelings." Reyna sometimes thanked the gods that she could be straight forward about the truth. She smirked a little when she saw the blush creep onto the two Greeks faces.

Piper gently pulled Annabeth into a soft kiss, just to test the waters. Annabeth's lips were so soft and as smooth as butter, she tasted faintly of cherries and it just made her want more. Piper broke the kiss and turn to face a very red-faced Reyna, as soon as their eyes locked reyna pulled Piper into a kiss of their own. Reyna was more dominant than Piper and lead the kiss, Piper tasted of watermelon, considering her and Leo were munching on them earlier that day.

Annabeth watched in amazement as she saw the two girl she liked- no. Loved. Annabeth loved them. Kiss passionately. She was surprised that when she saw them kissing she wasn't jealous, no. Annabeth was turned on. She never knew the feeling of it before, but when she saw them kissing, her lower region started to grow moist and she could most defiantly feel that.

Reyna broke the kiss with Piper to lean over Pipers lap and take a hold of Annabeth's face to kiss her. Annabeth was a soft kisser, but also a talented one, she guessed she had Percy to thank for that. Reyna knew that this day would not end in just kissing, no, she would have none of that, She'd been wanting these girl for far too long, and she was going to take what was rightfully hers.

"Why don't we go back to my cabin?" Piper suddenly chimed in, Her lower region also growing wet as she saw the two girl kissing.

Reyna and Annabeth both nodded and started to rise to follow Piper back to her cabin. Somehow, Annabeth was in the middle of the two girls and they each grabbed both of her hands and held them as they walked to the daughter of Aphrodite's cabin.

The second the door was open, Reyna ushered them both inside and then proceeded to shove Piper against the wall and kiss her deeply and roughly, Piper having no problem with this, complied and kisses Reyna back with the same about of burning passion. Annabeth chuckled at her two girls and closed the door and slid the lock shut.

Piper gently pushed Reyna off and made her way towards Annabeth. Annabeth thought she was just going to get a kiss from the girl with the changing eye color but instead, Annabeth was pushed back onto the queen sized bed. Piper and Reyna both hovered over her with satisfied smirks on their faces as if looking down on their prey before they chow down, Annabeth didn't know that was exactly what they were going to do.

Reyna crawled onto the bed and laid beside Annabeth, She started kissing up and down the blondes neck, sometimes biting, sometimes sucking. Marking Annabeth as hers. While Piper crawled onto the bed and was no straddling Annabeth's waist. Piper expertly traced a hand up Anabeth's shirt until she reached her breast, her hand went under the material and gently cupped the blondes breast, Annabeth gave a soft half moan, never realizing how good simple touched could feel.

Reyna sat Annabeth up and practically ripped the shirt off of her, Piper's hands went around Annabeth and felt around for her bra strap, when she finally located it she easily undid the straps and threw the material across the room. She had waited to long for this day to be taking things slowly, she wanted them both, and wanted them NOW.

Annabeth's moans became more animalistic when Reyna found her nipples and started pulling and teasing on the hardening nubs. Piper was starting to undo the button and zipper on the blonde's jeans, when she finally had then undone she pulled them down off the daughter of Athena, marveling at the smooth skin underneath. The native American looked up and saw Reyna and Annabeth making out passionately while the daughter of Bellona was teasing her nipples relentlessly.

The daughters of Bellona and Aphrodite switch positions and went back to pleasuring the moaning and wiggling blonde. The Native American took one of the blondes nipples into her mouth and began to suck, nip, lick and tease them. While the Roman was now kneeling in between the blondes legs with her thumbs hooked in her underwear. The was daughter gently and slowly pulled the thin fabric down her legs and marveld at what she saw underneath. Wisdom's daughter was cleanly shaven and absolutly breath taking.

Annabeth felt the cold, cool air hit her sex the second Reyna pulled the fabric down, she was nervous of course, she just didn't want to disappoint the two girls she loved the most. The daughter of Athena's breath caught in her throat the second she felt Reyna's mouth on her glistening wet sex. She moaned loudly into the mouth of the Native American who was now kissing her deeply.

The Roman couldn't help herself and dived right into the blonde, She nipped, licked and sucked all of her. Reyna used her fingers to gently pry open the lips of her sex and stuck one finger in her, moving slowly so the blonde could adjust to the intrusion,after a while she added another finger and started scissoring the blonde.

Wisdom's daughter was on fire. Her whole body felt amazing, as if she was walking on air, yet she was in Pipers cabin, on the Argo II, doing things they shouldn't be. Annabeth moaned loudly when she felt the Roman start to pry her open, she tried to be quiet, but it was so hard. It felt so good.

The Native American decided Reyna was having to much fun and headed down to the blondes wet sex. Piper squished in next to Reyna and dove in herself, drawing those sultry, hot, passionate moans out of the blonde, along with the Roman daughter of war. Piper ate the blonde out while Reyna was fingering her into a state of oblivion.

The daughter of Athena was seeing stars. Not through a book, or looking into the night sky, but through the insane amount of pleasure the two girls in between her legs were giving her. Her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. The blonde screamed at the top of her lungs as she launched into a sitting position, looking down and moaning like a wild animal at the sight before her, the two girls she loved were both feasting on her wet sex and it was just to much for her.

Piper gently detached herself from the panting daughter of Athena in front of her, as did Reyna. Annabeth was spent, completely out of energy and tired. As the blonde finally came down from her high, she looked at the two girls who we're now stand up and looking at her with proud smiles.

"Okay who's next?" Annabeth said even though she was bone tired, she would do anything to make her girls feel good.

Reyna and Piper both exchanged a look then crawled into bed, each one of them on either side of Annabeth.

"How about we snuggle a bit and give you some time to recover, then we take care of me and Piper?" Reyna asked the blonde.

Annabeth shook her head "But I want you guys to feel as good as me! I'm not tired! I'm fine-" she was cut off by her own yawn. Reyna and Piper snickered and brought the blonde under the covers, using the blondes shoulders as pillows.

"Just a little nap then we'll get back to buisness" Piper said, but the blonde was already asleep. Reyna gave a little chuckle and closed her eyes also, snuggling closer to Annabeth, as did Piper.

No one would ever find out about their doings, and they planned to keep it that way until they had to let the boys go.

~*_End*~_

**A/N: I hope you all liked my first lemon, I know its not super smutty. But just a little. **

**Don't forget to R&R! :{D**


End file.
